


Skinny Dipping

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, fai is a shitty liar even to himself, someone save Syoran from himself, tsundere!Kurogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Tumblr prompt:</b> Prompt if interested: Kurogane has no sense of shame or modesty regarding his own body. Bonus points if things get naughty. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> This got a bit longer than my usual tumblr fic fills so it gets its own AO3 spot. Yay it.

The day is warm and the sun is bright. There is a light breeze playing through the air which helps keep the heat at a tolerable level, though Fai wouldn’t mind it dropping a little further anyway. He’s thankful humidity is low and that the very air around him doesn’t feel weighted and oppressive like so many other countries and worlds they’ve been to. Still, it is hot and when they happen upon the secluded little lake he feels as excited as the children sound to take a refreshing dip. 

Fai is quick to strip off his gloves and shirt, both of his coats long gone by now, though he’s not quite as quick as Sakura, who is already in her underthings and wading happily into the calm waters of the lake with Mokona atop her head. He’s not surprised to see Syaoran frozen in place, shirt half lifted and mouth agape as he stares after his princess. It’s Kurogane who finally snaps him out of it with a gentle rap of his knuckles to the top of Syaoran’s head. It’s mere seconds before Syaoran is trailing after Sakura, calling after her to be careful because they don’t know what lives in the water or how deep it is.

Fai laughs after them, watching out of the corner of his eye while he pulls off his boots. His skin has not seen sunlight often and he’s nearly pale enough to reflect the light of the sun. His desert dwelling children are quite familiar with the sun and their skin is used to a warmth far harsher than this and Kurogane’s dark complexion speaks partly of heredity and partly of a life that has found him out in the world as much as inside. 

It’s as he’s considering his pants and whether or not he’s willing to shuck them aside (he’s unused to being in such a state of undress outside of the bedroom and even though the children are quite wrapped up with each other and too kind to judge him as it is he’s still hesitant) that he spots Kurogane folding his own trousers neatly and setting them on his boots and Fai’s attention is helplessly captured.

Kurogane and Fai have shared rooms before, dressed in more outfits than Fai bothered to keep track of, but now, Fai realizes, they have not simply been undressed around each other. Kurogane for his part seems unbothered that his seemingly endless expanse of skin is openly on display for anyone who might happen to look over at him. Finely sculpted legs, thick with muscle and speaking of trained strength, do not shuffle with shyness, powerfully broad shoulders and a beautifully muscled back do not hunch with self consciousness but stand tall and proud as if Kurogane were clothed in battle armor. There is not a single scrap of shame or modesty (not that Kurogane, even with his scattered scars, should need any), though Fai wished he’d get some and hide himself so that Fai could stop staring like the fool he is. 

He hasn’t gone undetected either. Kurogane clears his throat, which pulls Fai’s attention up from the enticing arc of hip bones to eyes that are more amused than angry, though Fai’s not sure if he imagines the slight up turn at the corner of kissable looking lips. He’s not chastised at all but he can still feel his face heating after being caught ogling. Kurogane turns away from him wordlessly and joins Sakura and Syaoran who are both playfully chasing after Mokona as she bounces about in the water.

The worst of the day’s heat is spent in the water, playing games and splashing each other. Even Kurogane joins in and both Syaoran and Fai end up dunked after having their feet swiped out from under them (and Fai suspects Sakura of playing accomplice). Sakura teaches them a game that requires her and Syaoran to sit on Fai and Kurogane’s shoulders while the children try to push each other off. It’s no surprise when Syaoran’s toppled by Sakura and drags Fai down with him where hisknees are hooked over Fai's shoulders while Sakura cheers in victory and Kurogane congratulates her. 

Afternoon brings a campfire and food and, before the fire’s even died, naps. Sakura and Syaoran are curled up on their cloaks with Mokona nestled in Sakura’s arms. It’s sweet and a rare peace that these children should be afforded more often than they are.

He’s brought out of his musings when Kurogane, still in nothing more than his loincloth and lack of modesty, stands and gives Fai a pointed look before making his way back towards the water.

“It’s not like Kuro-daddy to wander away from his little ones,” Fai teases, even though he’s already slipping off his shirt where it’d been hanging from his shoulders to shield his fair skin from the still powerfully bright rays of the sun. 

“We’re not going far, I’ll still be able to hear them snoring.”

Wisely, Fai doesn’t comment on the “we” bit of that statement. Kurogane might have been assuming, but Fai is still following him into the water and it’s not a mystery what exactly is about to happen.

They’d both be lying if they said they hadn’t thought about it. Fai knows what he fantasizes about late at night as he stifles his voice into a pillow and there’s no hiding the way Kurogane watches him sometimes, his eyes are always sharp and attentive, but there is a heat in them some nights that Fai can feel prickling his skin. They were never a matter of “if”, only of “when”. 

There is guilt niggling at the back of Fai’s mind, but he can entertain it later, right now he is waist deep in cool water and Kurogane is offering him his hand to pull them both behind rocks and reeds that will afford them some level of privacy.

It’s not ideal for a first time by any means. If Fai were to have his way he would woo Kurogane properly, coax him towards a soft bed and undress him himself, but Fai is a man who takes what little he can when he can and as he finally lifts his lips to brush against Kurogane’s he’s sure that Kurogane doesn’t mind the less than romantic setting either. 

The first few kisses are hesitant and careful on both their parts, this is new territory and Fai is as worried as he’s sure Kurogane is that the other will bolt at the first wrong move. They’re both quick studies, though, and Kurogane is not at all shy about taking Fai’s hand and putting it on his hip or demanding more when Fai bites experimentally at Kurogane’s lip. Kurogane’s body language is open and clear and he is vocal on top of it. Fai follows suit and guides Kurogane’s hand to his hair until calloused fingers are running through it. Kurogane’s kisses remain gentle and Fai praises him when his mouth drops from Fai’s lips to his neck, teeth grazing lightly and tongue applied liberally. 

They find a rhythm, push and pull, give and take. Fai knows this sort of dance well and he can feel any reservations about himself fall away with each inch of wet skin explored. He grabs Kurogane’s face and licks his way back into that mouth, burning hot and filled with the promise of dirty things to come. The lake water does nothing to mask the taste of Kurogane’s skin when Fai bites and sucks at his neck and he leaves a mark, thunderously dark, where neck meets shoulder. Kurogane moans at the rough bite and arches against Fai and suddenly Fai cannot see enough of him. The water is murky with life and Fai needs to see everything that Kurogane will let him.

“Shore,” Fai says into skin that the water does nothing to cool. “We need to be on shore.”

“We really don’t,” he sounds annoyed through his lust and Fai is amused and endeared all at once.

“Oh no, Kuro-lovely, we really do,” Fai says, nipping sharply at defined collarbones and earning himself a roll of Kurogane’s hips. “There’s a lot of Kuro-rin to see and I wanna see it all and the lake water is not helping.”

“Lecher,” Kurogane says but he’s kissing Fai again before moving back towards a grassy bit of shore so Fai knows he doesn’t really mean it.

There’s a fair bit of awkward resettling once they’re on land but Fai ends up in Kurogane’s lap where he presses Kurogane back into the trunk of a well placed tree. Fai hadn’t been blowing hot air when he’d said he’d wanted to look at Kurogane and now that they are out of the water he takes a moment to rake his eyes over broad chest and muscled arms.

Kurogane is breathtaking. His face is handsome, the angles are well defined and strong, but not too sharp, they soften like his eyes, just enough to show the kindness he likes to pretend he doesn’t have. His hair is wet and messy, dark locks flung out every which way by Fai’s wandering hands and lending him a debauched look that is only helped along by the handful of scratch and bite marks Fai has graced him with. His skin is far from flawless. There are scars large and small crisscrossed all over of varying shade and shape as well as a few moles Fai can see and now that he’s looking, allowed closer than would normally be proper, he can see the lightest dusting of freckles high on his cheeks just below strikingly beautiful eyes.

He can tell Kurogane is watching him back and again he feels his cheeks heat and self consciousness creep through his chest. Fai knows he’s a pretty man, that his face is free of blemishes and that his eyes are bright and his hair envious, but so few people have looked at him like how Kurogane looks at him now, like he’s something precious, something Kurogane wants for more than just his body. If he doesn’t stop thinking about this Fai might actually bolt. Indulging his carnal desires is a far less risky decision than letting his heart run wild. So he kisses Kurogane, runs his hands up along the chest on display for him. He pinches Kurogane’s nipples, rolls them between his fingers and smirks into the kiss when Kurogane moans. He drags his nails down Kurogane’s flanks and hums happily when he feels Kurogane’s hands, large and warm, on his hips pulling him in closer. 

Fai stops to look again and feels like no one in all the worlds can rightfully blame him, except maybe Kurogane. “Are you just going to stare at me all afternoon or do you want to do this before the kids wake up?” Fai would have pegged Kurogane as someone not fond of attention, someone like him who flustered so easily shouldn’t have been so at ease with Fai’s wandering eyes.

“Both if I’m going to be honest,” he says playfully. He can practically hear the sarcastic quip but he continues before Kurogane can get it out. “You don’t have an ounce of shame in you, do you Kuro-sama? No modesty either. You’re not at all bothered by me.”

It isn’t just in this moment, Kurogane through all the worlds never bats an eye at the clothing they’re forced to wear. The most complaint he’ll give is a curse about fastenings or overly complicated designs, but never what the outfits do or do not cover. At first Fai had thought he was simply a very practical man but now Fai believes he just doesn’t care. Bundled up in the colder worlds or wearing drapes of thin fabric meant to only cover what absolutely needed covering in the hotter ones, Kurogane never once seemed bashful about what was on display.

“Why would I be bothered by you looking at me? I look the way I look and you’re clearly enjoying yourself,” Kurogane answers and he sounds like he genuinely doesn’t understand why Fai thinks he ought to be a bit more flustered by the attention.

Fai decides to let it go, chalks it up to a difference in personality and Kurogane being Kurogane, full of unexpected surprises left and right. “Oh, don’t you worry, I am very much enjoying myself.” He punctuates his statement with a long roll of his hips against Kurogane, the pair of them moaning and Kurgoane’s hips pressing up to meet Fai’s.

They haven’t the time for much, but they have time for enough. 

It’s easy to cup Kurogane through his loincloth and Fai can’t help but smirk, pleased with himself, when Kurogane’s eyes flutter shut. He tugs on the cloth a little and Kurogane gets the picture right away. Seconds later they’re both as naked as can be and Kurogane has them both in hand. Their skin is still damp from the water and their sweat and Kurogane’s strokes are smooth, slow things that have Fai clutching to Kurogane’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Kurogane’s mouth is at his ear and they’re both panting as they move against each other.

Kurogane’s tongue traces the shell of Fai’s ear before he speaks, voice low and rough and it’s a sound Fai is going to think about every night for the rest of his miserable life. “Tell me how much you’ve, _haa_ , thought of this.”

“It, ahh, it feels like I never stop.” Oh, and isn’t that the truth? It feels as though Kurogane had been the sole face in all of Fai’s most heated dreams since the day he saw him at Yuuko’s shop. It’s unfair how attractive Kurogane is and what fate has in store for the pair of them, but Fai will make the most of what he’s got right now. “I think about you almost nightly.”

Fai can feel the tremors in Kurogane’s thighs where he sits and Fai is sure his own are quivering just the same. Kurogane’s hand is moving faster with each word Fai speaks, so he does what he does best and keeps speaking. 

“I’ve wanted you since that first day. You’re so _beautiful_ \-- your face, your eyes, your body -- stars above it isn’t _fair_ ,” Fai pants into Kurogane’s neck. His hips rock up into Kurogane’s fist, fucking into the circle of his fingers. Close. He is close. “This won’t be the last of it, I’ll have you in a bed,” Fai promises, and he will deliver. He will have Kurogane as many times as he possibly can, as many as Kurogane will allow him. It’s a want so great it boarders on need. “I’ll fuck you, deep and slow, until you forget your own name, Kuro-pii. I’ll have you begging beneath me as I ride you.”

He can feel Kurogane falling apart and it’s more than a little gratifying. Fai wants these things and Kurogane does too and they will have them. “Fuck, mage,” Kurogane hisses into his ear and it’s with a well placed bite that Fai finally has Kurogane coming with a bit back cry that might have been Fai’s name.

His hand doesn’t slow until Fai comes, whining and writhing in Kurogane’s lap. When they’re both finally spent, breathing evening out and bodies cooling Kurogane takes stock of himself and knocks the heel of his hand against Fai’s head. It smarts but it’s not painful for more than a few seconds. 

“Ow! Kuro-run!”

“I made sure not to cover you in marks and look at me! How are we going to explain this to the kids?”

It is a fair point, but both children are far too polite and well mannered to ask, even if it is obvious. “I think daddy needs to have the birds and the bees chat with his son and daughters,” Fai coos.

“That manjuu is not my kid.” Fai doesn’t even have to say anything for Kurogane to realize what he’s just said himself. He laughs and gets up, grabbing his underpants and slipping quickly into the water and out of Kurogane’s reach.

Funny that it’s now, of all times, that Kurogane’s face is red with embarrassment. He cares so much for those three and yet refuses to allow himself to admit it openly. Fai’s not sure he’ll ever understand, though he supposes he’s not really in a position to talk.


End file.
